Puedes Contar Conmigo
by Madame Poulain
Summary: TH. —Tú eres eso que siempre he querido y nunca he podido tener. Y ya hubo no oscuridad ninguna que me impida ver venir sus labios hacia los míos/ ¡Maldito Edward! Siempre me deja en suspenso. One Shot. Edward/Bella.
1. I

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, todo de S. Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>—Puedes Contar Conmigo—<strong>

**&.**

Según el reloj loco que colocó Renée sobre mi buró de noche (para tratar de llegar a tiempo, cosa que no hago), son las once y media de la noche, hora en la que habitualmente yo ya rondo el quinto sueño y que hoy he decidido saltarme.

Leer a Wilde a altas horas de la noche, cuando ya todos duermen, es de lo mejor y logro pelearme con sus conceptos a gusto, sin que Renée me riña por yo estar riñendo a un muerto que ya es polvo.

¿Y qué porqué estoy leyendo casi en penumbras? Así comprendo mejor. En serio. Y bueno, también para que mi madre no vea salir la luz por debajo de la puerta y me venga a decir que "ya es tarde, mejor duérmete, que buen trabajo te da ser puntual" y todas esas cosas aburridas que dicen las mamás y que tienen razón.

Leo, leo y sigo leyendo por quien sabe que cuartagésima vez a Dorian Grey y me sigue pareciendo una víctima perfecta del engaño que es la belleza. ¡Pff! Resoplo. Mejor dejo esta lata y mañana continuo.

Dorian dormirá conmigo, al lado del endemoniado reloj que ya marca cerca de las doce. Apago la lámpara y me meto debajo de mis calientitas sábanas que claman por mí. . En seguida Morfeo me abraza y me dejo sumergir en sus sueños.

Diez minutos después me paro a una rapidez asombrosamente veloz para una persona tan patosa como yo y camino a tientas, rodeando la cama, me tropiezo con su pata y por allá voy a dar, me logro recuperar y así, tanteando bajo la oscuridad llego al interruptor de la luz que está a un lado de mi puerta de entrada. Lo aprieto y ¡Oh sorpresa! No hay ninguna luz que inunde mi recámara. ¿Por qué, tonta y estúpida Bella, no encendiste primero tu lámpara que estaba más cerca y de paso te ahorrabas semejante caída? ¿Por qué? Ah, si. Porque con semejante rayazo que cayó se me olvidó que tenía cerca una.

Sí. Por eso me levanto asustadísima, casi como si tuviera a Drácula a un lado mío y me fuera a devorar. Antes de dormirme, fuera de casa ya caía una lluvia fina, no tan escandalosa como la que siguió a la caída al horroroso rayo que hizo que me despertara sobresaltada. Y ¡genial! Se fue la luz, como suele suceder siempre que se cae el cielo en Forks.

No es que sea una gallina de primera, que a mis diecisiete años me sigan dando miedos las tormentas y necesite estar en la cama de mami y papi rodeada de luz y con ellos dos abrazándome y cantándome cancioncitas tontas para tranquilizarme, no, para nada. Pero bueno, tener tantita luz prendida ayuda.

Se me ocurre asomarme por la ventana, para ver qué tan grave es el asunto, o sea qué tan fuerte cae la lluvia. Y sí, si hay truenos que rompan la quietud de la noche, si hay rayos que rompan en el cielo, los árboles sí gimen y fuera es pura oscuridad.

Un carro está estacionado en mi acera y yo reconozco ese volvo, pero no veo a su dueño por ningún lado.

El miedo que oprime mi alma ya no es el de ahogarme en medio de la tormenta, es uno más fuerte y más duro. Y ese miedo me dice que baje a comprobar que todo va bien con el dueño de ese carro, sin importar que me ruede por las escaleras. Y lo hago.

Bajo lo más rápido que me permiten mis torpes piernas, aferrándome al barandal y abro la puerta. Negra como boca de lobo es la noche, pero una silueta se forma perfectamente en mi visión. Alguien está sentado sobre las escaleras del pórtico.

— ¿Edward? —. Mi voz es más ronca que lo normal y suena asustada, como lo estoy. No quiero darlo a demostrar tan fácil, pero así me sale de la garganta y no lo logro parar. El miedo se va expandiendo.

La silueta voltea a verme, se levanta y de pronto me veo aferrada por dos fuertes brazos, que me rodean y me empapan. Su aliento cálido me golpea en la nariz y ese olor a menta es inconfundible. Es Edward. Edward que ha conducido hasta mi casa por quién sabe qué razón. Es Edward que está calado de agua hasta los huesos y que parece la tristeza también ha logrado penetrar en él. Su cabeza descansa sobe mi hombro y aprieta el abrazo.

Sé que las preguntas estúpidas, de _qué te ocurre_, sobran y me limito a hacer lo que una mejor amiga debe de hacer. Abrazarlo.

No sé si son mis brazos o los suyos los que apachurran con más intensidad, pero sí es seguro que entre más aprieto mi agarre, más ganas me dan que con sólo eso le logre sacar cada una de sus tristezas que lleva acumulando. A este punto, el miedo desapareció, pero la desesperación ha helado mi estómago.

Su brazo izquierdo rodea mi nuca y con su cabeza todavía apoyada en mi hombro logro meterlo dentro de mi casa. Como que no es muy buena idea quedarnos afuera y pescar un resfriado por las bajas temperaturas.

Prendo el interruptor de la luz por pura inercia y recuerdo que se ha ido. Irá a llegar hasta mañana, lo más probable.

El sofá favorito de Charlie es mi refugio cuando tengo ganas de llorar, es acogedor, cálido y tan suave como el pelaje del perro de Alice. Y es allí donde me tiendo junto a Edward.

Allí en mi hombro sigo teniendo su cabeza y entre mis manos sostengo las suyas, que empapadas y espantosamente frías las aprietan. No tengo ni la más remota idea acerca de su tristeza, porque sí, no soy tan tonta con las cosas sensibles, esas gotas que escurren en sus mejillas no son producto de estar mojado, son lágrimas vivas y que queman, que escurren de sus ojos y él no se molesta en ocultar, pensando que de seguro su tonta amiga las confundirá con agua de la tormenta.

—No, no te vallas, quédate conmigo**—.** Intento ir por un par de toallas para secarlo, pero vuelve a retener mis manos con las suyas y no puedo negarme a cumplirle su deseo.

—Por favor, quédate**—**. Sus enormes ojos verdes, que muchas veces me han parecido que no conocen la decepción y siempre han brillado por la alegría, ahora se ahogan en una densa niebla de oscuridad.

—Vamos, Edward, cuéntale a tu pequeña mejor amiga qué te aflige. ¿Perdiste contra el equipo de James?** —**. Sus ojos me miran con una mezcla de locura, desesperación, y qué es eso, ¿un atisbo de sonrisa en su mirada?

—Pequeña, eres pésima con el humor**—**. Ok, vamos mejorando. Sólo me llama pequeña cuando estamos en un momento de diversión.

—Ah, pero al menos te logré sacar una sonrisita ¿no?** —**. Por favor, por favor, que sonría. No me gusta verlo triste y ésta es la tercera vez que lo veo llorando en toda mi vida, así que lo que le sucedió debió de haber sido fuerte. La primera vez que lloró frente a mí fue cuando lo acompañé al dentista a los seis años a que le sacaran un diente, la segunda fue cuando Esme lo ignoró olímpicamente por haberse peleado con James, y si algo no soportaba Edward era la decepción de su madre y la tercera es ésta.

Y aquí está. Un ligero alargamiento de sus labios, intentado crear una sonrisa para complacerme y la misma profundidad insondable de sus ojos.

—Vamos, cuéntame.

Resopla y su flequillo rebelde se eleva y vuelve a caer sobre su frente. Las gotas de lluvia también.

—Siempre fue él**—**. No me mira a mí. Le es más interesante la televisión que tiene enfrente.** —** Nunca le ha interesado lo que queramos Alice, Emmett o yo. Siempre, siempre, siempre es él, sus intereses y su estúpida constructora. Nadie más que él.- Supongo que a quien se refiere es mi suegr… perdón, Carlisle, su padre y por lo que dice, habla muy mal de él. A mí nunca me pareció tan mal hombre, pero bueno, en momentos de desesperación, mi amigo tiende a exagerar.

— ¿Ni siquiera Esme?

—Bueno, Esme es su única debilidad**—.** Sus orbes cetrinas vagan por toda la sala, excepto por mi cara.

—Ahí está, entonces puede que estés exagerando un poquito**—.** Junto mis dedos pulgar e índice y se los enseño, en muestra de qué poco puede estar dramatizando.

—Por Dios, Isabella**—.** Explota y se levanta para caminar por la sala, a ver si no me hace un hoyo.** —** Carlisle siempre supo la verdad y no le importó que yo estuviera haciendo el papel de tonto. No con tal de tener asegurada su fortuna a costa de lo que yo quiero.

—Baja la voz**—**. Le señalo las escaleras.** —** Y siéntate, que me estas mareando**—**. Lo halo de su mano para que vuelva a traer su trasero al sillón.

—Perdón**—**. Me dice con voz parca, sentado a mi lado, de nuevo.

—No te entiendo nada. Así que explícame mejor eso que Carlisle te hizo.

—El muy cabr….

—¡Edward!** —**. Grito sin importarme que es media noche y mis padres están arriba durmiendo.- Es tu padre.

—Ahora soy quien te dice que bajes la voz. No quiero que Charlie me saque a balazos** —.** El muy desgraciado me sonríe con esa sonrisa torcida tan propia de él. ¿No que estaba muy mal?

—Ok, síguele.

—Arg**—**. Gruñe y se vuelve a parar. Ah, qué manía tiene este hombre.** —** Es que él siempre supo que estaba carnudo**—**. ¡Guau! ¿De qué me perdí? ¿Acaso su barbie fue capaz de engañarlo? **— **Si, si, Jane me puso los cuernos con Marco, no me mires así, no creo que puedas ver los cuernos que adornan mi cabeza**—**. Quien sabe qué cara habré puesto como para espantarlo.

— ¿Esa perra se atrevió a pintarte los cuernos? ¿Pero qué mierda tiene en el cerebro?** —**. Exploto, sí y no-me-importa despertar a todo el vecindario. ¡Cómo se le ocurre hacer eso a la tarada esa! Nadie debe de dañar a Edward y mucho menos una basura. ¡Isabella! Cálmate, me digo mentalmente. Se supone que debo de brincar por tener el camino libre con Edward, digo porque mi amigo ya se libró de esa escoria. Ah, pero es que a quién engaño. Si lo que siempre quise desde que se hizo novio de esa, es que cortaran, y ahora que lo hacen, me indigno. Bueno, no me indigno porque hayan terminado, sino porque lo engañó.

— ¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¡Qué boquita es esa!** —**. Me grita Edward con la voz muy baja. ¿Eso es posible?** —** Baja la voz y ven acá**—**. Me hala para que vuelva a sentarme.

—Nunca me dio buena espina esa…**—** Cálmate, Bella.** —** señorita. Si quieres le digo a las chicas para que le demos su merecido.

—Ya sé que cuento contigo para defender mi honor, pequeña**—**. Me abraza la cabeza y con su puño cerrado me la restriega, tal cual hace Emmett.

Después de eso, silencio. Silencio que me derrumba, me inunda, desespera. Dudas. Un silencio de los que perturban.

— ¿Edward?

—Mmm-. Allí sigue.

— ¿Por eso llorabas?** —**. Miedo a que me diga que si y me duela escucharlo de sus labios "Si, por la traición de Jane". Ojala y me diga que no.

—No lloraba**—**. ¿Alivio por quedarme en las mismas?

—No llorabas**—**. Repito yo.

—Ajá.

—Ay, vamos, acéptalo, si llorabas.

—Bueno… Hay momentos de debilidad.

Otro silencio. Menos largo. Roto por su voz disparada en la oscuridad. No prendo ninguna vela para alumbrarnos. No he ido por ninguna toalla para secarlo. Sigo a su lado, esperando.

—Lo hice por**—** Por favor, por favor, que no sea por Jane, que no sea por ella, no lo vale.** —** la traición de mi padre**—**. ¡Maldición! A él le duele lo que le hizo su padre y yo como vil cobarde y mala amiga, suspiro de alivio al saber que no es por esa tarada rubia.

Con mis ojos dirigiéndose a él, que primero los ve y después los rehuye, comienza de nuevo a relatarme.

—Hoy tenía una cena familiar ¿recuerdas?** —.** ¡Como no! A la que no me invitaron.** —** Fui por Jane a su casa.** —** ¡Auch! Eso dolió. ¿Jane es de la familia y yo no?.** —** Toqué su timbre y fue su sirvienta quien me abrió, me dijo que subiera a su habitación y lo hice y la sorprendí en la cama con Marco. Bueno, el sorprendido fui yo, al final de cuentas**—**. Termina con una amarga sonrisa.

— ¿Y tu papá sabía que en ese momento Jane estaba ocupada con Marco en su casa?

—No, Bella. Carlisle no sabía que yo me iba a topar con semejante escena-**—** Sus ojos vuelven a los míos.

— ¿Entonces porqué dices que siempre supo que estabas cornudo?** —**. Le digo.

—Porque ella me lo dijo. Jane, en un principio trató de negar su descaro, inventó que Marco la estaba violando**—** Cuán cínica puede ser esa perra que inventó eso, pienso y pienso. Jane nunca se lo ha merecido.**—** pero al ver que yo no lo creí, dejó de negar su culpa y me dijo que aunque yo quiera terminar con ella, no puedo, porque sus abuelos y mi padre acordaron que cuando tuviéramos veintiún años, nos casarían. Y ella puede engañarme cuando quiera y yo no puedo dejarla. Es un pacto de familias que ya está firmado.

¡No me lo puedo tragar! Todo este cuento de terror, donde un padre vende a su hijo a una bruja y más cuando ese padre es Carlisle, el consentidor, sobreprotector, mejor amigo de Alice. No, no y no me entra en mi cabezota hueca y mira que está hueca y le caben muchas cosas, pero ésta nada más no se deja meter.

— ¿Y le creíste?** —.** Le especto, incrédula

**—**Si.

— ¡Edward!** —**. Alargo la última sílaba.

—No hace falta que defiendas a tu papá favorito después de Charlie, él mismo me lo confirmó**—**. En mi cara de seguro se dibuja una mueca de no entender nada y mi amigo procede a explicarme casi con manzanitas (sarcasmo propio de mi persona) todo el enrollo.- Desde mis dos años, mi padre acordó con los señores Wickham, abuelos de Jane, que cuando fuéramos mayores de edad, nos casaríamos y la constructora de mi padre pasaría a ser socia mayoritaria de la más grande empresa de bienes raíces de todo el estado. El matrimonio es una especie de seguridad, yo le doy a Jane un buen nombre, la logran casar con un tonto que le soporte todas sus porquerías y yo gano el respeto y admiración de mi padre, por sacrificar mi vida, no nada más mis sueños.

Ok. La hora de quememos-viva-a-la-zorra-de-Jane ya pasó y ahora viene la parte seria donde Bella-ayudará-a-entrar-en razón-su-mejor-amigo, si antes ella logra meterse en la cabeza que desde un principio no tuvo ningún chance con él.

— ¿Todavía se puede hacer eso?** —**. Le pregunto yo.

— ¿Qué?** —**. Me voltea a ver.

— ¿Arreglar matrimonios en pleno siglo veintiuno?

—En la mente retorcida de seres como mi padre, sí.** —** La palabra padre en boca de Edward suena a insulto.

—Pero a Jane la conociste en la escuela y no te la presentaron como tu prometida desde el principio.

—El esposo de Esme no es ningún estúpido. Supo cómo hacerle para metérmela hasta por los ojos de forma disimulada, para que yo no sospechara nada y así tampoco protestara.

—Por lo visto, Jane siempre supo la verdad.

—…

—…

Son más fuertes los ronquidos de Charlie, durmiendo arriba, que el silencio que se vuelve a colar entre nosotros, de nuevo. Yo todavía proceso tanta información obtenida en una sola noche. Si así estoy yo, ya me logro dar una idea de cuán abrumado lo puede estar Edward. Él es el afectado, yo sólo la metiche a la que se lo cuenta para poder calmar un poco su alma.

Voy al baño por las toallas, lo más probable es que él ya esté seco, pero necesito hacer algo antes de que me suelte a gritar por la desesperante situación. Edward no hace amago de detenerme, supongo que también quiere estar unos segundos solo. Me tardo lo creíblemente posible y regreso a la sala cargada de toallas secas.

Él sigue sentado en el sofá, con la espalda encorvada, con la cabeza fija en la alfombra roja sus dos manos colgando de sus rodillas. Ve mis pies frente a él y extiende uno de sus brazos. Yo le tiendo las toallas y sólo toma una. Las demás las dejo por ahí.

Me siento a su lado y espero.

—Quería estudiar Música y por él no lo iba a hacer**—**. La toalla cuelga de su mano, seca.** —** Envié mi solicitud a Yale para estudiar Arquitectura, para hacerme responsable del legado de los Cullen. Emmett no lo hará**—**. Me sonríe alzando la cabeza.** —** Ahora, yo tampoco.

Y ya no oscuridad ninguna que me impida ver venir sus labios hacia los míos. Los siento posarse suavemente en mi boca. Húmedos y finos. Terciopelo que se mueve sobre las grietas que me he hecho por tanto mordérmelos. Y es como siempre soñé. Mariposas allá abajo y fuego frío que me recorre la espina dorsal

—Tú eres eso que siempre he querido y nunca he podido tener, pero ahora ya no más. Mi pequeña**—**. Su mano es calidez en mi mejilla. Todos los sueños que siempre quise.

Deja la toalla intacta sobre mi regazo, se levanta, se inclina, posa sus labios sobre mi frente, camina hacia la puerta, y antes de salir, apaga el interruptor, dejándome en una oscuridad llena de luz.

.

.

.

¡Maldito Edward! Siempre me deja en suspenso.

* * *

><p>Hallo.<p>

Estaba lavando los platos, de fondo sonaba la canción de You Belong With Me de Taylor y tarán, el flashazo llegó, merito cuando iba la parte de que ella recuerda cuando el va conduciendo hacia su casa y nose qué sigue, allí me imaginé a Edward conduciendo bajo la lluvia a casa de Bella, su mejor amiga y pues, resultó esto, dos horas de arduo trabajo, nahh, pero well, es el primer OS que subo de ellos, por allí tengo otro, pronto sabrán de él.

Tomatazos, sugerencias, dudas, aclaraciones, likes, dislikes, todo allá abajo, se agradecen, gracias.

**Madame. 8/05/11**


	2. II

No sé qué mierda hago aquí. Se supone que yo, Isabella Swan, solamente soy una buena amiga de Alice y de Edward, bueno, realmente soy su mejor amiga, de ambos, y se supone que pues ya tendría que ser casi como la hija perdida de Esme, que sólo va los fines de semana a casa, pero no. Ese privilegio todavía no me la gano, desgraciadamente, así que si me encuentro ahora, este sábado, veintiocho de marzo —fecha súper importante en la casa Cullen, porque es el aniversario de boda de Esme y Carlisle— es porque fui por vez primera halagada con una invitación de parte de Alice, y eso es mucho pedir y por lo mismo no pude denegar.

Esto es exactamente lo que no sé. ¿Me entienden? Oh, vamos, no es muy difícil de comprender. Está bien, lo explico de nuevo. Soy la mejor amiga de Edward y Alice desde hace muchos años (con muchas "u", por favor) y siempre de que celebran alguna ocasión importante, generalmente se reúne pura gente exclusiva, vamos, algo así como la crema y nata de Phoenix y la región. Los plebeyos como yo, por más allegados que seamos, no entramos en la lista de invitados. No es que los señores Cullen sean malas personas, no en absoluto. Y es que es por eso por lo que acepté la invitación. Por puro morbo, curiosidad, digamos que para "culturalizarme" de alguna manera, porque no todos los días convivo con la hija del gobernado del estado. Eso es lo que mis pobres neuronas no alcanzan a hacer sinapsis. Yo no soy así, no soy interesada, ni mucho menos superficial y odio todas esas fanfarronadas, propias de la _gente nice_, en palabras de Jessica.

Puede que haya aceptado porque no va a estar presente la ex-barbie de Edward, puede que por primera vez me sienta como Cenicienta y hasta pueda bailar aunque sea una sola canción con él, puede que hasta mis labios vuelvan a estrellar…

—¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Isabella! Vuelve.

¡Oh! Maldición. Me volví a ir a vagar por las nubes, como suelo hacer cuando estoy sola, y ahora tengo enfrente al duende brincando y haciéndome muecas.

— ¿Qué sucede, Alice?

—Que E.T. secuestró tu cerebro—. Pongo los ojos en blanco, no lo puedo evitar. Yo seré la distraída, pero Alice es la reina del drama. — Ven, acompáñame—. Me toma de la mano y me arrastra por todo el lugar, sin que antes yo pueda defenderme de semejante ataque.

— ¿A dónde me llevas?

—Al cuarto de huéspedes.

—¿Para?

—Cambiar-me—. Bien. Aquí vamos de nuevo. Es el tercer vestido con el Alice se vestirá. Sé que es mi mejor amiga y no la debo criticar, sé que ya la conozco lo suficiente, como para saber su obsesión por la ropa y esas cosas, pero no puedo dejar de asombrarme por la cantidad de ostentosidad que se destila en estos eventos. ¿Tercer vestido? ¿Alice necesita de un tercer vestido para lucir espléndida? Ni que estuviéramos en la final de American Idol.

Y resulta que la que terminó enfundada en un vestido color coral de Marchesa, no fue Alice, sino yo. ¿Cómo lo logró? Haciéndole prometer que no iríamos, —sí, las dos— no iríamos de compras lo que resta del año, lo que significa perderse las rebajas de verano, de otoño y por supuesto las nuevas colecciones, lo que se traduce en una muerte lenta y dolorosa para la duende.

Al salir me encuentro con todo el mundo haciendo una media luna en el centro de la sala. Se logra escuchar la voz de Carlisle agradeciendo la presencia de los invitados y bla bla blá, pura mierda de ese estilo. Alice en un momento la tengo a mi lado deseándome suerte y al siguiente está sonriéndole alegremente a la concurrencia. Yo no entiendo porqué me desea suerte, si con que no me pase nada en los viernes trece me basta.

Es divertido después de todo. Venir y observar a todos los humanos dentro de esta casa, comportándose como bichos raros. Allá en una esquina hay varios que están demasiado tomados como para recordar que son senadores del congreso y no han pasado ni dos horas del inicio de la recepción. Más allá dos mujeres se pelean por un tal Roger Darcy, el amante de alguna de las dos, lo más probable. Y por aquí donde estoy yo tenemos a… la idiota Jane.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué no tendría ella que estar revolcándose con Marco o algo por el estilo? No. La muy zorra está colgada del brazo de su abuelo, mirando orgullosa por encima del hombro a todas las mujeres que le hacen sombra a Edward. Já. La muy imbécil todavía se siente con el derecho de llamarlo de su propiedad cuando ya no son nada.

—Buenas noches a todos los presentes—. Esa dulce voz de terciopelo me eriza la espina dorsal, otra vez. No es necesario alzar los ojos para darme cuenta de que la atención de todos recae en la presencia de Edward. Mi mejor amigo, el cual el muy maldito no se ha dignado a dirigirme la palabra desde aquella noche de tormenta del mes pasado. Un mes. Un mes con todos sus días y noches que no he lograda estar cerca de él. No me interesa lo que dice, puro protocolo, me basta con saber que las palabras siguen raspando su garganta para saber que existimos. —… y por lo consiguiente me alegra anunciarles mi compromiso con…— ¡Arg! Dicen que estos momentos se derraman lágrimas, porque es cuando te das cuenta de que el hombre que es tu mejor amigo y del cual llevas enamorada toda una vida, te da una puñalada por la espalda para decirte enfrente de más de cien personas que prefiere ser un cornudo con dinero que un hombre libre, pero lo cierto es que en mí no funcionan y lo que brincan son chispas de puro coraje. —… con la señorita Isabella Swan.

¿QUÉ? ¿Está de broma el muy pedazo de idiota? ¿Desde cuando el día de los inocentes se celebra el veintiocho de marzo? Porque esto es una broma, de muy mal gusto, pero buena. Así que espero a que se disculpe y diga que Jane es la futura madre de sus adorables hijos, que por supuesto no tendrá conmigo.

Y sigo esperando. Y nada sucede. La disculpa no llega. De pronto me pongo nerviosa.

—Isabella—. Se dirige a mí, me está hablando. Oh, vamos ¿cuánto tiempo piensa seguir sosteniendo esta farsa? — Acércate.

Más de cien pares de ojos me comen y los azules de cierta rubia me taladran.

— ¿Yo? ¿Me hablas a mí? —. Me señalo con el dedo y en mi cara se refleja la duda.

—Sí. Te hablo a ti—. Su voz suena más alto de lo normal. — Ven—. Su mano pálida me espera al otro lado del lugar, extendida.

No me queda de otra más que caminar. Cuando llego hasta donde se encuentra parado, me coge la mía y con una rodilla apoyada sobre el piso, habla.

— ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? —. Lo dice tan fuerte que el perro de los Hamilton se pone a ladrar.

—Edward, esto no es el teatro escolar, ya puedes levantarte—. Le digo en voz baja.

—No, Bella. Aquí es cuando dices sí—.

—Ya déjate de bromas tontas, cabeza de alcornoque—. Si lo que el estúpido quiere es humillarme, pues bastante bochorno me está haciendo pasar con semejante espectáculo. Nadie nos quita la mirada, hasta las mujeres que se peleaban por el tal Roger me gritan "dile que sí". ¡Bah!, si supieran que es puro teatro.

—Isabella, vamos, contesta, que estoy haciendo el ridículo y el piso no es tan suave como parece.

— ¿Estás hablándome en serio?

—Con todo el corazón—. Y es algo en su mirada que me hace perder la razón, dándole paso al amor. Las larvas que se retorcían minutos antes por el coraje, han madurado convirtiéndose en mariposas que vuelan del sur hacia el norte, queriendo salir por mi boca.

—Sí.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —. Me pregunta, ahora siendo el incrédulo él.

—Que si.

—Más fuerte. Dilo más fuerte—. Ya no importan las personas que se encuentran alrededor, ni que minutos antes creyese que estaba siendo objeto de alguna de sus bromas, ahora sólo existe él, Edward y esa mirada que me congela el aliento y desliza chispas de fuego por todo mi sistema nervioso central.

Se ha levantado y sus manos se posan sobre mi cintura. ¡Oh, no! Esa mirada, ese fulgor verde… Espero que no sea la anticipación a…

—Que si, si quiero ser tu novia. — Hacerme despegar mis pies del suelo, para girar por todo el lugar, es un juego que jugábamos de pequeños y que no lo hemos vuelto a hacer desde entonces, hasta ahora.

Sus labios se hallan posados sobre los míos, como aquel primer beso que me dio en una noche de lluvia, pero ahora se mueven con más cercanía y con más rapidez. La sala rompe en aplausos y vitores. Los berridos de Jane acompañan a la banda sonora y se diluyen entre el eco de los gritos.

Carlisle y Esme, como es tradición según me explicó Edward, abren la pista de baile y Edward me guía hasta el centro, a un lado de sus padres. Esme me sonríe con ternura y Carlisle también. Si esto realmente está sucediendo, me da gusto saber que mi nombre no figura en la lista negra de mi suegro —que bien se siente llamarlo así—, por haberle echado a perder el negocio.

— ¿Esto sucede de verdad o es mi alocada imaginación? —. Le pregunto mientras me desliza por todo el lugar.

—Si, pequeña, esto sucede realmente.

—Ah.

Es mi inteligente respuesta. No nos volvemos a decir nada más lo que dura el resto de la pieza. Y yo me logro sumergir en mis pensamientos, logrando asimilar que ya no soy sólo la mejor amiga de Edward, sino que ahora es mi mano la que cuelga de su brazo y no la de Jane.

— ¿Oye?

—Mmm.

— ¿Y cómo sabías que te iba a contestar que sí?

—Pues verás, ¿sabes que hablas dormida? —. Oh no, señor. Por favor, díganme que Edward no ha escuchado los diálogos que mantengo con él en mis salvajes sueños de casi todas las noches. —el "Edward, eres tan sexy" bien lo puedo interpretar como "Edward, cuánto te amo"

—Oh, por cierto. Para no romper la tradición…— En ese momento se va la electricidad, pero por los ventanales se logra colar una buena cantidad de luz de la noche estrellada, y extrañamente lo único que puedo ver, son los hermosos ojos verdes de Edward acercándose más y más a mi cara, hasta sentir sus labios acariciando los míos, justo como la vez pasada, sin luz, dejando todo a la adivinación. Pero con la certeza de que en esta oscuridad tengo la más hermosa de todas las luces, su amor.

* * *

><p>Tachán. A petición de todas ustedes, les traigo la continuación. Pensaba dejar cerrado el fic con el anterior, pero me dije"Anel, no seas tan bitch y haz feliz a la gentecita linda que te lo pidió". So...<p>

**Madame. 03/09/11**


End file.
